Una señal
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Naruto quiere casarse. Sin embargo, Sasuke está empeñado en alejar ese momento lo máximo posible. [SasuNaru]


**Importante:** Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

 **Advertencias:** AU y shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

 **Una señal:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

─¡Hinata!

La nombrada giró, descubriendo a su novio que se acercaba. Se conocían de toda la vida, pero llevaban dos años saliendo. Sonrió un poco al ver la forma patosa en la que el chico caminaba. En una mano sujetaba la correa de su perro Akamaru, quien al verla había comenzado a tironear ansioso por acercarse. En la otra mano llevaba un vistoso globo rojo con forma de corazón, de gran tamaño.

Inuzuka Kiba, de veintiséis años, era el nombre de su novio.

─¡Akamaru, tranquilo! ─le riñó él, tirando de la correa en un intento de detenerle, pero fue en vano. El animal era de considerable tamaño y casi le arrastraba tras él.

Tras saludarse con un fugaz beso que sonrojó a la chica hasta las cejas, Kiba sonrió incómodo, preparándose para el momento de su vida.

─Hi-Hinata, te he pedido que nos veamos aquí porque hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Ella parpadeó curiosa. Juraría que era la primera vez que veía a Kiba tan nervioso, además estaba sonrojado. Le preguntó si estaba bien, y su novio asintió con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza, confirmándole que algo le mantenía muy inquieto.

Entonces Kiba extendió la mano con el globo, ofreciéndoselo. En el extremo del hilo estaba atado un anillo de oro blanco.

─¡Cásate conmi…!

Entonces la catástrofe ocurrió. Akamaru vio un gato negro subiendo por el tronco de uno de los árboles y sin dudar salió a correr, dándole un brusco tirón a Kiba que provocó que el globo escapara de su otra mano.

En apenas un segundo Kiba se vio sin Akamaru, sin globo… ¡y sin anillo!

Confundida, Hinata vio a su novio alejarse corriendo hacia Akamaru, pero después lo pensó mejor y fue tras la pista del globo. Ambos sabían que sería imposible recuperarlo, volaba considerablemente alto.

 **...**

En el otro extremo del parque había un pequeño lago artificial donde se podía alquilar un bote durante cierto tiempo. Había muchas parejas allí, pero sólo una se conformaba de dos hombres.

Ilusamente, Sasuke había pensado que complaciendo a Naruto en su capricho de alquilar el bote durante media hora, éste dejaría de pronunciar por el momento aquella palabra que le causaba repelús: boda.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─preguntó hastiado.

Los ojos azules de su novio estaban fijos en él, con el ceño algo fruncido, y manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

─¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar'ttebayo? ─preguntó directo. Sasuke meditó si sería buen momento para fingir que se caía al agua y huir a nado, pero de ninguna manera pondría su orgullo Uchiha en evidencia. Nunca─. El año pasado me aseguraste que pronto nos casaríamos. Hace dos años también. Y hace tres…

─Naruto ─interrumpió─. Nos casaremos ─aseguró, arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio─, cuando sea el momento ─finalizó.

La sonrisa de felicidad se evaporó, dando paso de nuevo a un ceño fruncido. Siempre que sacaba el tema de la boda, Sasuke le respondía aquello.

─¿Y cuándo será el momento para ti, Sasuke? Somos novios desde hace cinco años, y vivimos juntos desde hace dos.

Sasuke inspiró hondo y apartó la mirada, paseándola por el lugar. El tema de la boda le aterraba, y para no ver dañado su impecable orgullo Uchiha apenas era capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo. Quería a Naruto, era feliz con ese idiota. A veces quería estrangularle con sus propias manos, pero nada serio que una buena ronda de sexo de reconciliación no solucionara.

Pero la palabra "boda" ponía su mundo de cabeza. Le ahogaba, le aterraba, le hacía sentir prisionero… ¿Por qué el idiota no podía conformarse con lo que tenían? Prácticamente ya vivían como una pareja de casados.

─Sólo necesito una señal que me indique que no nos estamos apresurando. ─Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

─¿Qué señal dattebayo? ─replicó fastidiado. Siempre la misma excusa─. ¿Acaso crees que el cielo se va a abrir y va a caer de la nada una nota que te diga que te cases conmigo?

No pudo continuar con sus quejas cuando escucharon el sonido amortiguado de algo explotando. Ambos parpadearon confusos, y no tuvieron tiempo de mirar al cielo, de donde había provenido el ruido, cuando escucharon el sonido de algo metálico cayendo en el bote, rebotando hasta detenerse.

─¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─preguntó Naruto paseando la mirada por el bote, cuando vio algo que brilló captando su atención─. No puede ser…

─¿Qué?

Conteniendo la emoción, Naruto alargó un brazo y tomó algo que Sasuke no pudo ver hasta que lo puso frente a sus ojos negros: un anillo de oro blanco.

─¡No puedo creerlo'tteba…! ─exclamó radiante de felicidad. Trató de colocar el anillo en su dedo anular, pero no terminaba de entrar por poco. Restándole importancia, lo metió en el dedo meñique─. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Es la señal que esperabas, Sasuke!

El bote se agitó con violencia cuando Naruto se puso de pie sin cuidado alguno y se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja, estrujándole en un efusivo abrazo. Pero Sasuke seguía mudo, tornándose su piel más pálida por momentos.

Que alguien le explicara cómo demonios era posible que un anillo hubiera caído del cielo, justamente a los pies de Naruto. ¡No podía ser! No podía vivir "atado" el resto de su vida, ¡sería asfixiante!

Las manos de Naruto tomando sus mejillas y los labios contrarios presionando los suyos con suavidad lograron sacarle del estupor. Respondió el beso por un momento, ya que Naruto tampoco le dio tiempo a ir más allá aunque hubiese querido porque se alejó.

─Estoy tan feliz… ¡nos vamos a casar!

Viendo la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad de Naruto y el brillo en los ojos azules, fue inevitable pensar que quizá no sería tan malo casarse. No si era con Naruto. Podría soportarlo.

 **FIN.**

¡Hola! :D **El 9 de junio cumplí diez años publicando en Fanfiction** , y quería celebrarlo (?) Y ya que siempre se me ha dado mal escribir historias cortas, me puse como reto un drabble. Lo logré, por poco, pero lo logré.

Drabble SasuNarutesco: 948 palabras en total, sin contar las notas de autora.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
